NCIS: Lies and Truths
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Another installation in "Goddaughter Gibbs" series. Ellie's on break, but why is she forced to come to NCIS everyday? A new case sheds light on a younger Ellie, and things are not what they seem. Gibbs questions his ex-wives' motives, and his goddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: Lies and Truths

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or the rights to it.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I have been gone so long. I know I haven't finished the other story, but I just HAD to post this one. =]

School has been hectic as well as life. That is why I haven't gotten to post.

I do plan on finishing "The Only Fear, is Fear Itself" soon. In fact, I'm working on the new chapter now. Which, there may be only one chapter left, before I even think about doing a sequel. Which that won't be for awhile.

I hope you can enjoy this new one in the "Goddaughter Gibbs" series! You'll be in for a sweet ride!!!

* * *

"Uh huh. Well, I don't think I'm doing anything Friday. I'll have to check with him." Ellie paused, listening to the voice on the other end of her cell phone. "Or you should be able to do that. Yeah. I'll see what I can do." She hung up.

Sitting at DiNozzo's desk, she sat, bored. Her school was on break, and she was happy for that fact.

If it wasn't for having to go to NCIS everyday, she would be happier.

Ellie loved NCIS. It was her second home. But, everyday for 3 weeks?

Tiring.

* * *

"Don't you have homework? Something to do?" Gibbs asked from his desk.

Looking over to Gibbs, she raised her eyebrow a notch. "Oh, I'd do it, but it's currently at home. I needed a break from it. Why do I have to come to NCIS everyday during my _break_? I'm perfectly fine at home Gibbs."

Giving her a stare, he started. "Cause, I said so."

"And that is a good enough reason?"

Mock-thinking, he thought. "Yup."

"Of course."

Ziva, McGee and Tony walked in at that moment, and saved her from a pending lecture.

"Good Morning Ellie."

"Morning Ziva." She said back, smiling.

"Mornin' turd."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Good god Tony. Turd? Do I _look _like a turd? But good morning all the same."

"Actually, you look more like..."

"You say anything more Tony, and I will superglue your _ass _to your chair." She slanted her eyes.

"Warning taken."

She grinned.

Gibbs motioned her over to his desk. Walking over, she was close to him, for him to talk low.

"Mind watching the language?"

"You don't."

"I'm older."

Nothing was said on that.

"Can I _please _go home?" Ellie pleaded.

"No."

She glared. "Fine."

Heading to the elevator, she pushed the button, waiting for the car to arrive.

Tony looked at Ziva with a questioning look.

She just sent one right back.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS: Lies and Truths :Chapter 2

A/N: I hope everyone who reads this, is enjoying this! You will definitely get a big shock coming up. Either Chapter 3 or 4. You'll have to wait and see. I will post a chapter every night. Two IF time permits. I'm up to chapter 5 I believe. No rush. =)

Enjoy!

Always,

Ellie

-------- -----

Watching the elevator doors open, she stared at the Autopsy sliding doors.

Going through the doors, she saw Ducky was performing an autopsy.

"Hey Ducky."

Startled, the British ME turned around. "Oh dear, you shouldn't be in here."

"Sorry. I can't go anywhere else. I mean, everywhere else is boring now. Gibbs won't let me go home." Ellie explained, as she watched him put his tools down from doing the Y-incision on the dead body.

"I can see why. The city is dangerous dear." Ducky said, agreeing.

"I've been in worse."

"That was in the past. Gibbs wants to make sure you have a safe future." He explained.

"I've learned, that there is no such thing, as safe." Ellie goes around to the other side of the body. "I'm sure this person was innocent, and was killed for no reason. Am I right?"

"Quite right you are."

Ellie shrugged. "There you go. No such thing as safe Ducky. Never has and never will be."

Ducky didn't know what to say for once. He knew she was right to a degree.

"Is something bothering you?"

Looking up from the body, she looked at him. "No. I'm just tired."

"I am sure Abigail could lend you her futon."

"Eh, can I just... stay up here, and sleep on one of the other tables?"

"I don't think so dear. I'm truly sorry, but people have already been traumatized enough, and this is certainly not appropriate for such young eyes." Ducky noted.

Ellie nodded. "It's alright. I'll see you around Ducky."

Walking out, she found she was at a loss of what to do.

And where to even go.

* * *

Stepping into the elevator, she let the doors shut. Not pressing any floors, she sat down on the floor and curled up against the wall.

Not hearing people, machines, or anything of the matter, Ellie let her brain slowly shut down, as she fell asleep.

* * *

Gibbs heard someone coming close to his desk and he looked up seeing an agent from another team.

"Yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you have a daughter, or a step daughter, or a niece?" The agent spoke, asking.

"Goddaughter. Why?"

"She's asleep. In the elevator."

Gibbs sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just thought you should know." The agent shrugged.

"Of course, thanks again."

The agent nodded and walked away.

Gibbs decided to shut down his computer and grab his things. "Night."

"Night boss."

"Night Gibbs."

Was heard from Tony and Ziva, McGee long gone.

Pushing the elevator button, he watched as the doors slid open.

Seeing Ellie curled up in the far corner, he sighed.

Stepping inside, he pushed the close button. As the doors slid completely closed, he flipped the emergency stop switch.

"El.. wake up." Gibbs said, bending down beside her.

"I have been awake for awhile. I just didn't want to get up." Ellie said.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't make me come here tomorrow. Please?"

"We'll see. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Breaks are meant for people to sleep in. To enjoy what time they have off. I haven't been able to do that. I mean, I love everyone here. But come on, everyday..."

"What about that phone call earlier?" Gibbs brought it up, asking.

"Amber wanted to go out on Friday. Shopping and a movie."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright, I'll think about it. Come on, let's go home."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! =)


	3. A Match!

NCIS: Lies and Truths – Chapter 2

A/N: So, this is the chapter you all will be _shocked_. Now, if you need a refresher course on who Ellie is, or why she's Gibbs' goddaughter, please, turn back and go read the other stories in "Goddaughter Gibbs" series.

Since this chapter is (SO) short, I shall post another one tonight. =) Thank you for sticking with me this long!

* * *

-------- --------

The next morning came, and Ellie was surprised to see that she was still in her bed, and that there was no noises to be made. Gibbs was at work and she was here. Smiling, she turned over and snuggled deeper into the covers.

--------- ---------

Walking into the lab, Gibbs saw Abby already there running some DNA tests.

"Gibbs! Morning!" Abby said, grinning as she saw Gibbs holding her morning Caf-Pow.

"Morning Abs. What are you up to?"

"Eh, running tests here and there. A cold case that was never solved. You?"

"Just got in."

Abby nodded and noticed Ellie wasn't with him as usual. "Where's Ellie?"

"Not here. I left her sleeping at home. She wanted to, so I thought about it."

"Well, she does have a point Gibbs. It is her break." Abby said, agreeing.

Her computer beeped out a match. Opening it, she stared in shock.

"Abby, what kind of cold case is this?" Gibbs asked, eying the picture of Ellie.

"Drug related murder."

"Details."

Abby nodded, as she pulled up the case.

"Father was on using drugs and he had killed his wife, then himself. But, this is from a current case. A knife. Drug deal gone bad. Her blood was on the knife. Ellie's that is." Abby spoke the last part softly.

"But Gibbs, that's not all. These are not her real parents. It was a closed adoption." She went on.

"Run her DNA through the system. See if you get any hits, let me know." Gibbs said, already knowing that Ellie's 'parents' were killed.

A beep came up as soon as he stepped out the door.

"Gibbs!!" Abby yelled for his attention.

"A match?"

"Yeah. Gibbs, she's _your_ daughter."

------- ----------

A/N: Dun dun dun! So you guys will get another chapter tonight, since this was (Oh my gosh, I didn't realize HOW) short. But WOAH, right? Never saw that one comin' didcha? :) Reviews are LOVED!


	4. Not You, Not Anybody I want answers

NCIS: Lies and Truths --Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, another short one. I'll totally make up for it though! :)

---- ----

"_Gibbs!!" Abby yelled for his attention._

"_A match?"_

"_Yeah. Gibbs, she's your daughter."_

_--- ---_

Gibbs stood there, shocked beyond anything.

"Find out who her mother is. None of my ex wives' were pregnant."

Abby nodded, understanding his wishes not to involve his personal life.

Running Ellie's DNA again to get a match on her mother, she got another beep.

"Gibbs, you're not gonna like this. Ellie is yours, _and _Stephanie's kid." Abby said.

Without another minute, Gibbs signed '_thank you' _to her and headed out of the lab, skipped the elevator, and took the stairs.

---- -----

Flipping through his Rolodex, he found her number.

Dialing he waited for her to pick up.

"_Jethro?"_

"Why is your DNA in the system?"

"_I haven't done anything. It's because of my work. Government job." _Stephanie paused. _"Why?"_

"When were you going to tell me I had a daughter? Or for the fact that you were pregnant and put her up for adoption?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Steph?"

"_I can explain. But not right now. How did you even find out?"_

"I'm investigating her case."

He heard Stephanie take a deep breath.

"_She's not de-"_

"No. She isn't. Yet. Her _parents _are though. Did you plan for them to take her? Knowing that they were _my _friends?" Gibbs asked, wanting answers.

"_I guess so. Jethro, you weren't the type that would want kids back then. We were divorcing, and I was sure there'd be other women at your feet, and I thought it was for the best."_

"Well, you're wrong. I've missed the past 12 years of my daughters' life. A daughter I didn't even know I had." He paused, as his voice continued to raise. "Nobody is going to take the rest of her life away from me. Not you, not anybody. I want answers."

Gibbs hung up.

Looking up, he saw Tony, McGee and Ziva all looking at him.

"Don't you three have work to do?" He said, getting up and heading to the elevator.

As the doors opened to let him in, they quickly closed with Gibbs flipping the emergency stop switch.

* * *

A/N: I know, this was totally short! So, I'll post another one soon. =) So... hit that little button at the bottom of the page? Please?


	5. Do you know how much that hurts?

NCIS: Lies and Truths –Chapter 5

A/N: Since this chapter is a little longer, I may not update until tomorrow, before NCIS comes on. New episode! Yay!

Hope all of you like this chapter!

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie

* * *

Flipping the pancake, Ellie smiled as she saw that it was golden brown.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey"_

She sang along with her radio. As she waited for the next song to come on, she grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Ohh, caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah, ah ah ahh_

_Rah muh, Rah muh muh_

_GaGa, ohh lala_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertigo stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby it's sick_

_I want your love_

_Love, Love, Love_

_I want your love_

_(Love, Love, Love, I want your love)"_

Ellie turned as she heard the door open and close. Seeing Gibbs walk into the kitchen, she was surprised.

"You're totally home early. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

She didn't necessarily like the sound of that.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked, worried.

"No. Why? Is there something I don't know about?" Gibbs asked, curious.

"No, I'm behaving. I promise."

"Good." He paused. "Fix your breakfast and come sit beside me." he said, sitting on one of the bar stools at the counter.

"Alright."

Ellie put a pancake on her plate, suddenly dreading the thought of eating. Pouring her a glass of milk she sat her stuff on the counter beside Gibbs.

"Want any?"

"Nah, I'm good." Gibbs said, giving a soft smile.

She nodded and poured him a cup of coffee. Putting it in front of him, she shrugged.

"Whatever you have to talk to me about, might as well give you coffee first, to soften whatever is gonna come out."

Gibbs chuckled. It was funny that she knew what he was really like.

"So, come on, spill." Ellie said, coaxing him.

"Your parent's death."

Her face fell. She thought they were already past it all.

"What about it?"

"He made your father kill your mother." Gibbs started. "Then, he pulled the knife on you, and made him kill himself."

"How... how did you know?" Ellie stuttered.

"I know, because your DNA came up on a knife. A knife of a current case, of a drug deal gone wrong."

"You mean... he's back out there again?"

"Yeah. He is."

She could sense that there was more to be said.

"You have more." She said.

"You were adopted by them. It was a closed adoption."

Everything was silent.

"You, are telling _me, _that they are _not _my real parents?"

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"So who in the hell is? You're meaning to tell me that I have gone through 12 ½ years of my life, not knowing who my real parents are?! Do you know how much that hurts?" Ellie's voice rose, her eyes filling up with tears.

"You may not have known who they were exactly, but you've always known your father."

"What do you mean?"

"I, am your father. You, are my daughter."

She started to sob as she buried her face in his chest. Gibbs took her in his arms and held her tight.

"You're... not joking, are you?"

"No. Not at all."

* * *

"I think we were just enlightened to something." Ziva said, brave enough to speak up.

"Uh, yeah! Weren't you listening? Ellie is Gibbs' daughter." Tony said, stating the obvious. "What, ex wife number two isn't it? Or was that number one?"

"Regardless, I do not think she knows."

"She doesn't." McGee spoke up. As the others looked at him, he shrugged. "Come on, if she knew, she would have said something. At least to Gibbs or Abby. And Gibbs was just as shocked. So he didn't even know."

"McGee is right. I, personally, think it is wrong that she did not tell Gibbs."

"That who didn't tell Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"His ex wife. Stephanie, yes?"

"Yeah. I think it's wrong as well. Hopefully boss tells her tonight." Tony said, typing on his computer. "After all, she does deserve to know."

"Yes, she does."

* * *

A/N: This one was a bit longer! Whoever can guess the songs used in this chapter, gets a virtual cookie.


	6. Then, there's your answer

NCIS: Lies and Truths –Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, when reading this one, read my ending A/N as well. It'll make more sense. This one is longer, yes! =)

Enjoy!

* * *

As Ellie's cries came to cease, she pulled away and sighed.

"So, if you are my dad... who is my mom? Did you ever know I was your daughter?"

"No, I didn't know at all, until today. Your mom is, my ex wife, Stephanie." Gibbs said, running a hand through his hair.

"She gave me up? Without you knowing? Did you even know she was pregnant?"

Gibbs shook his head. "We were divorcing then. I didn't know she was pregnant, and I had no idea she would give you up."

"She gave me up, because she didn't want me. Cold hard truth Gibbs." Ellie said, softly, shrugging. Putting a hand on Gibbs arm, she gave a soft smile.

"But, if I had to pick anyone as a father, it would be you. Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs gave a soft smile and nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry. I know how it is. I'm going to my room, work on somethings." She said, heading up the stairs and to her room, shutting the door.

There, on the counter, laid her untouched pancakes and milk.

* * *

Getting to her room, she shut and locked her door.

Correction.

_Kelly's door._

She suddenly felt as if she was... some sort of replacement.

But then, a sickening feeling came to Ellie's stomach.

She would not be here, if Shannon and Kelly had lived.

Throwing open the bedroom door, Ellie ran down the stairs and grabbed her jacket hanging up.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs got up, concerned.

"To the playground for awhile. I... I can't think here. I'll be back in a bit."

The front door slammed behind her, as she ran and never looked back.

* * *

A knock came on the door, and it opened.

"Jethro?"

When she received no answer, Stephanie started down to the basement.

"Jethro?"

"Down here." Gibbs said, working on his boat. Looking up, he saw her. "Hey."

"Hey. New one?" Steph motioned to the boat.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Which one is it this time?

"Our daughter. Elizabeth. Prefers to go by Ellie though."

"I see. Where is she?"

"Ran off. Playground a few blocks away. I figured, since I sprung it on her earlier, I'd let it go for now." He paused, setting down his tools. "She's a good kid."

Stephanie nodded. "How much did finding out effect her?"

"Enough. But I think she took it better than all the other things that she has."

"Other things... You said her adoptive parents were killed."

Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, they were." Ellie's voice sounded at the top of the stairs as she made her way down.

She continued. "I was held at knife point by my adoptive fathers' drug dealer. He threatened both of them. Told him he would kill me, if he didn't kill my mother." She paused. "He shot my mother in front of me. Then, the man told him to shoot himself. If he hesitated, then the guy wouldn't hesitate to kill me. So, he killed himself."

Stephanie was shocked. She said nothing.

"So yeah, it did effect me a lot. While my father was a drugged asshole, my mother was an amazing woman. You may be my mother by blood, but don't take it personal if I really don't like you." Ellie spat, and ran back up the steps, and up the stairs to her room, slamming her door.

"Is she ever like this?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. She's usually quiet. Doesn't open up much either."

"She hates me." Stephanie stated, knowing it was the truth.

"Well Steph, she has every right to. But, I want her to get through this, and maybe get to know you."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"Don't you want to know her?"

"Yes."

"Then, there's your answer."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I totally screwed up. I had planned on Ellie being Gibbs' and Stephanie's kid. But, Ellie knew Kelly. (If you go back to the story called "Suspended".) But then, if Ellie was Steph's and Gibbs' kid, she wouldn't know Kelly, cause Gibbs would have never married Steph.

So, pretend this is an AU, and that a DIFFERENT Stephanie was his wife, before Shannon. I guess. Lol. I hope none of this sways you astray from my fics. Sorry about all this!


End file.
